


Betrayal

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They had, in fact, betrayed one another a fair amount of times in the past...
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 'Betrayal'. For ?? on ??

They had, in fact, betrayed one another a fair amount of times in the past, Sora explained to Donald and Goofy during a very long Gummi Ship flight. It was just something that children, best friends even, did. Alliances were easily dropped for a shot at something good or to get out of trouble and, well, it was hard to stay mad for too long.

Apologies didn't even need words - often they'd just find one another and sit down and eventually talk about something completely unrelated. The forgiveness was in there somewhere, in the silence, in the willingness to start again.

It was hard for Sora to think of just how he'd handle Riku this time - if there was going to be a this time. He wondered if he'd just find Riku somewhere, sleeping on the beach... They'd have to talk about it, of course, but mostly silence and a reassuring hand would be enough.

Because they could do anything - and Sora was fairly sure of this - as long as they were together.


End file.
